


A Different Path

by PolarisAriesBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Family Drama, Drama, F/M, Family, Father!Sirius, Fluff, Harry and Hermione as Siblings, Harry is reborn as Orion Sirius Black, Hermione is reborn as Mira Alkaid Black, Het, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Malfoy Family Drama, Marauders, Past Infidelity (not detailed), Pre-Hogwarts, Pureblood Society, Rebirth, Semi-Powerful!Harry, Semi-Powerful!Hermione, Slash, Time Travel, Twins, Violence, War, alternate parentage, bit of angst, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisAriesBlack/pseuds/PolarisAriesBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wizarding world faces destruction after the muggles found out about magic. Harry and Hermione come up with a plan to go back in time to change this fate. There's a ritual that can send a soul into the past, but they would be reborn as a different person than who they used to be. After going through the ritual they soon find themselves as Sirius Black's only children. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Path

**By Polaris Aries Black**

 

**A Different Path**

**Prologue**

**Pairings:** **_Eventual_ ** **_Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy, James Potter/Lily Potter_ **

**:~:~:**

"Are you sure it's going to work Hermione?"

"Of course it's going to work!"

The sounds of ritual chalk could be heard as the old floor creaked with the movements of the two people in the room.

"What if we just cease to exist?"

"That's not going to happen," she huffed. "Now if you not going to help then be quiet. I mean it was your idea to do this." Pages being turned interrupted the conversation for a brief moment.

"Yeah well I think I am starting to get cold feet about this. You know?"

"The book says that the ritual will allow us to be reborn and…"

"I know what the book says, but it's still a little terrifying."

"Oh Harry! Trust me on this. I've researched this for months while we've been on the move. Remember what we've lost. I know we can do this, Harry. It _will_ work."

"I just hope you're right."

…

…

…

"It's ready."

**:~:~:**

**St. Mungos – April 19** **th** **, 1980**

"Congratulations, Mister Black it's a healthy boy and girl!" Healer Delacroix announced to her patient.

Sirius Black hardly heard her nor did he care about the fact that they were currently healing him after the caesarean section he had undergone. No what had his attention were the lusty cries coming from the twins as the healers took them to check them over and clean them up a bit. It wasn't long before he was handed two of the most precious little beings in the world. Carefully he cradled his son in his right arm with the little girl in the other as he held them both close to him. He gazed with awe and wonderment at the babies he had carried within him for nine months. It was weird to know these two were the ones that kicked him at night which made for fitful sleep. He hadn't given much thought on how it would feel to hold them both when they were born. But the feeling of intense love and protectiveness made him feel almost light headed.

"You're mine," he whispered to them. "I promise I'm going to take good care of you and love you because you are all I have left of _him_." His son blinked at him sleepily but the little girl was wide awake looking up at him with newborn blue eyes.

Sirius wondered who his son would take more after. He knew that under the little hat the healers put on his head that he had soft black hair. Sirius looked to his daughter and remembered that before the healers had put on her little cap that she had the distinctive hair color of her other father. Whereas his son took after him with dark hair, his twin had the platinum blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy. Sirius swallowed heavily at the memories of the brief romance he had shared with the Malfoy heir. He knew that he had been married, to Sirius' cousin of all people, but Lucius had been so seductive and he acted different with Sirius. Lucius didn't have that cold personality that he showed to the public and he had come on so strongly in trying to win Sirius' affection. The only reason Sirius had finally told the man he no longer wanted to be a lover on the side was because he had found out he was pregnant. He refused to put Lucius in the position to have to choose between his wife and his lover. The blonde man had left and never returned.

He was broken from his reverie when the sound of his hospital room opened. Sirius smiled tiredly at his best friend and Lily. She was pregnant as well. Both James and Sirius were tickled pink because their children were going to be about the same age. They would grow up as family of that the grim animagus was certain. "Padfoot were you going to keep us waiting forever? I want to see my godchildren!" James exclaimed loudly.

"Shh," Lily shushed James and came to look down at the twins. "Oh Sirius, they're beautiful."

"Handsome, Lils. My godson is not beautiful." James argued as he came to stand beside his wife. "Though feel free to say that about princess over there."

Lily rolled her emerald eyes before turning to Sirius. "What are you going to name them?" She asked excitedly but still in a soft tone so as to not wake the babies.

"I haven't decided yet. I mean do I keep my family tradition or really rebel and name them something else?" Sirius asked.

"I don't like stars for names as they seem a bit pompous to me." Lily said.

James shook his head. "I do agree that there are some awful star and constellation names that would probably get the kids picked on… but I think family tradition is important too. I mean didn't your father tell you that you are reinstated into the family in the letter he sent to you during our seventh year?"

"Yeah," Sirius answered thinking on the letter he had refused to open. He had been ready to set it on fire when he saw the Black crest stamped into the wax of the envelope. However, Remus had said that it could be important so he took the letter and read it aloud since Sirius refused to even touch it. Orion apologized to him and said that he was no longer disowned. His father had asked for a meeting but Sirius refused to see him. He didn't want apologies because he could still remember that his father hadn't protected him from Walburga's torture when he refused to become a Death Eater. He knew logically that Orion hadn't known about what she had done to him until he came home that night to find Sirius lying broken and bleeding in the sitting room. He left for the Potters the moment his father healed him enough so that he wouldn't die. Sirius had refused to come back to Grimmauld Place or have anything to do with his relatives after that.

"I guess if I don't think of too terrible names that follows our family tradition than I'll go with it and if I can't then screw it I tried." Sirius said adjusting his hold on the babies.

"Good enough for me," James responded.

"Now we need to think of names," Lily ran a finger down the rosy cheek of the little girl. "Scorpius for the boy?"

"I don't like it," Sirius shook his head.

"What about naming him after your uncle? Alphard Sirius Black has a nice ring to it." James suggested after they silently thought for a moment.

"That's better but still I don't think it's the right one." Sirius said.

They continued this for a few minutes as they thought of different name combinations.

"Orion Sirius Black," the new father said after they went through all the stars they could think of that weren't too horrendous.

"Are you sure you want to name him Orion like your father?" James hesitantly asked.

"No I'm naming him after me," Sirius pointed out stubbornly. "I'm also saving him getting stuck with initials like mine. And I know what I want to name my little girl."

"Oh?" James asked looking down at the baby in question.

"Yes Mira Alkaid Black." Sirius decided.

Lily smiled. "Good names."

"We at least can shorten Orion to Ori," James put forth.

Sirius nodded. "Good thinking, Prongs." He paused for a moment before asking. "By the way where is Wormtail? I can understand why Moony's not here since it's the full moon tomorrow."

James shrugged. "He said he had something to do and couldn't wait anymore."

"That's too bad. He's usually so busy nowadays. I wonder what was so urgent he couldn't stay to welcome the newest marauders." Sirius felt a sort of nudge in his thoughts about Peter, but the weird feeling slipped away before he could really understand it.

"Oh please don't go corrupting my godchildren so soon," Lily huffed. "Now Sirius can I please hold one of them?"

Sirius tightened his hold on both of them for a brief moment not wanting to let go yet, but he knew the healers would be back soon so he would let his friends hold the twins for a little bit.

**:~:~:**

**To continue or not to continue?**

**That is the question.**


End file.
